A Blast from the past in world of Zootopia
by seth.quisler
Summary: As the world of Zootopia As Judy Hopps And Nick Wilde has known. They are pulled into world that lives with in there world. But this world unearth a dark, fast, and twisting path that is apart of Zootopia's past and present. They have to pay close attention with whats going on? and their new friends or they could whine up lost in this world and maybe dead?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to zootopia or to any characters in this story.  
This is a first time for me writing my own spin of a story line.

Authors note: I'm testing the waters to see if people like my story. this is a part of chapter I wrote.

I would like some positive feed back that would encourage me to continue.

 _ **A Blast From The past**_

3 months after Judy Hopps and Nick Wild Have been partners on the force.

6am Monday, Judy wakes up to her alarm and get ready for her day to serve and protect the mammals of

Zootopia. She hurry's up with getting dressed and grabs her gear, leaves her apartment to got meet up with

Nick at his place so they can grab breakfast together and start there day off right. On her way over nick's

apartment she see's a weird old looking Zootopia defense truck (looked like a old dark green dodge WC52) that

seems to be barreling down the road as fast as Flash's sports car.

The truck slowed down and turned the corner on the following block and in a cloud of black smoke took off

again. She saw some writing on the side of the truck but couldn't catch what it said.

She didn't think any thing of it she just wanted to to get to Nicks apartment and go get breakfast together

before there shift started.

After a few blocks she gets to nick's apartment building it seems a little better then her old place she used to

live in.

Nicks apartment is on third floor in a old 3 story brick a apartment complex with a brick staircase leading up to

the main door for witch it had a buss er for each apartment with a intercom.

She hops up the steps and reaches the top. then she jumps and pressed the buss er for nick's apartment 3

times. she hears a groggy voice come out of the intercom saying be right there Fluff Butt moments later.

She waits outside for him for about 5 minutes tapping her foot the entire time waiting. then the main door cricks

open and comes out Nick wearing his uniform, gear, and his iconic aviator sunglasses with a paper cup of coffee.

To Judy, Nick looked very tired and she said nick i know fox's are nocturnal but you normally don't look this

tired?

Nick responds with his famous sly smirk and says what do you mean? Nick!? Judy says. Nick says alright the the

mammals in the apartment bellow me. There kid was having night terrors and kept waking me up every few

hour. Now can be go grab some food before we are late for picking up the loaner squad before our shift.

 _ **A flash back to last week on a Tuesday.**_

Flash was racing again but with a new sports car he got (looked similar to a red 2016 Porsche Cayman with

black Tiger markings). Judy an Nick got the call while just getting done with a noise disturbance in the same

area.

Nick and Judy jumped into the squad car and took off to intercept Flash. Judy was driving and they caught up

with Flash. The other mammal's car (looks similar to a 2016 Audi TT that's blue) Flash was racing turned and

drove a way leaving flash alone with the cops.

Just when Flash was pulling over for Judy and Nick. Judy heard a ticking noise coming from the squad car and

then followed by a loud metal in a blender sound and then... A loud boom the hood fly's open she hits the

brakes and cranks the wheel to right.

The brakes failed but she turned but she partially drove up and over flash's car and was stopped by the light

pole next to flash's car's front quarter panel. Judy and Nick come to a complete stop but the air bags didn't

deploy.

Judy got a bloody nose from the steering wheel and some bruises and Nick just got some bruises good thing

they where wearing there seat belts or both of them mite have gone through the windshield. Nick looked up and

saw fire, He was able to get out and grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Then Pulled open Judy's

drivers door and helped her out of the Squad car. They both turned there attention to Flash to get him out of his

car in case the fire started up again.

They both opened the driver door quite easily while Judy was calling for backup, an ambulance, and the ZFD

(Zootopia Fire Department) at the same time. Judy and Nick both grabbed Flash to got ready to pull him out.

After Nick cut flash free from his seat belt with his ZPD belt cutter,

from his utility belt and they both got flash out from his car. They did it just in time, Judy was hearing a metal

creaking noise and then a groan, It was the light pole that stopped them and it was going to fall. They got a few

feet away from the vehicles as the light pole was falling it made contact with the vehicles,

sparks flew and the squad car was on fire again and so was flash's car also on fire. As they where on the ground

away from the wreck Flash said to Judy and Nick in his slow speech a-r-e y-o-u g-u-y-s o-k? Nick and Judy both

said at the same time to Flash were OK.

Judy and Nick both looked up and saw that the backup, the ambulance, and the ZFD, Judy called where here.

the ZFD was already on the job putting the fire out. The EMT's came over To Nick, Judy and Flash and checked

them over. The EMT's confirmed that Judy and Nick where ok be sides some bruises and Judy getting a bloody

nose from the steering wheel the EMT gave Judy some gauze for her nose.

Flash turned out he was just fine he wasn't even injured in anyway, lucky mammal said the EMT that was

checking flash over. All of the EMTs all said to them but I recommend you guys go to the hospital to get a proper

examination from a doctor. Judy and Nick said no thanks but Flash said S-u-r-e. the EMTs helped Flash in to the

ambulance and left.


	2. the rest of chapter one

I do not own the rights to zootopia or to any characters in this story. This is a first time for me writing my own spin of a story line.

there is some curing in this chapter.

 _ **Here is the rest of chapter one.**_

A few hours later after the mess cleaned up Judy and Nick got a ride to precinct one. Judy and Nick went to the

percents vehicle maintenance and impound department.

Judy, Nick, and Chef Bogo waiting on the top mischances to check out the vehicles so they can finish there

reports and to see if this incidence had grounds for a law suit from Flash to the department. a few moments

later 2 Mammals enter the room from a door that leads to large work shop with stun looks on there faces.

The first mammal a Bob cat by the name of Jake Clawson said you mammals survived that?! Judy, Nick, and

chef Bogo gave Jake A little bit of a alarmed look.

The other Mammal a Canada lynx by the name Chance Furlong Opened the door to the work shop and said you

guys are gong to want to see this! Then every body enter the work shop.

Jake told them the car they drove over was in bay 2 and Chance side there squad car was in bay 5. Each bay

had safety walls and doors separating each bay in case fires broke out or if something exploded it could be

safely contain it and put it out.

They all come to the big door on bay 2 Chance Put a key in a box opened it and pushed a button on the outside

of bay to and the big door opened. They all smelled a light smell of burnt plastic and burnt metal.

Jake said this guys car is OK she still fires up and runs and moves under her own power, she just needs glass,

tail lights, body work, a seat belt and a new coat of paint. Chance said you guys must of hit him in just the right

way so his air bags did not deploy. Chance hit a different button and the large door to bay 2 closed and then he

closed the box and locked it.

Then they all walked down to bay 5.

Chance and Jake both said at the same time, brace your self's of what you are going to see and pardon the

smell. Jake Unlocked a metal box on the wall of bay 5 and pushed a button. The large door on bay 5 started to

opened. almost at once there was a really strong smell of smoke, burnt metal, fiber glass, plastic, rubber, oil,

coolant, and fuel.

The smell caught nick off guard and he felt the wind was knocked out of him. The smell was so strong he felt he

could breath so he covered his nose. When the door opened to Bay 5 all the way Chance went in the bay an

flipped a switch that turn a Quiet humming exhaust fan on that cleared some of the smell out of the bay to the

point Nick could take his paws off his nose and look. Judy, Nick, and Chef Bogo had a alarmed look on there

faces from what they could see.. The squad car was on a 4post host a few feet off the ground and with a very

large catch pan underneath it.

The front bumper guard pushed in, bumper, and grill crushed in the middle with the hood peeled back and

crushed down the middle along the entire body of the squad car where the the light pole landed The front doors

where open on the squad. Chef Bogo looked at Judy and Nick looking really looking like he was going to rip them

a new one. Jake saw this and said Its not there fault Chef. Chef Bogo looked at Jake with a raised eye brow.

Jake said let me explain as he gesture towards the totaled looking squad. Chance lowers the squad so it was just

above the catch pan. Jake rolled a long step beach in front of the totaled looking squad and hopped up on it and

pointed into the engine bay. Chef Bogo came over and looked inside. Judy and Nick hopped up on the bench so

they could see inside the engine bay.

They all could see a large mess of parts and some shrapnel . Jake said to the Cheff if you bothered to read

Chance's and I's fleet report this mite have not happened. Chef Bogo said I did read the reports you sent me,

you guys Informed me that a majority of the squads needed to be over hauled or just replaced with new ones.

that was 2 months a go Chef! Chance yelled as the shops main compressor that just came on.

Jake jumped down ran to bay 5's large door pushed a button on the inside and shut it so they could hear each

other speak. It was now a low muffled rumble now but they can hear each other with out yelling. I authorized

the over hauls and what ever you needed to keep those squads on the road Chef Bogo said, the department can

not afford new squads at this time. Jake was still walked back over to the group by the totaled looking squad.

chef you authorized replacement stock parts for over hauling, those shit can engines and the materials that the

stock parts are made out of can not handle the abuse Jake said. Why can't we build the old Big I's and Rk trans

and put them in the squads Chef? Chance said. Chef Bogo snap a Icy cold look a Chance and said One no body

seems to know how to drive a stick shift, Two the Big I the parts are hard to find and three We don't want

another prong-cheet incident or similar to happen again.

It seems everybody forgot Judy and Nick where in the room. They where both confused on what they where

talking about. Chef Bogo stormed off out through the side door of bay 5 turned around and says, officers after

you fill out your reports today your on parking duty for the rest of the week until a replacement squad can be

found and then he slammed the door. Judy and Nick have never seen there Chef act this way. You did it again

Chance, Jake said with a sigh. Judy spoke up what did Chance do by asking to see if he can put these parts in

the squads?

Its a long Story Judy. Jake said and besides these new age composite Squid body's would not be able to handle

those anyways unless they where heavily modified. Chance go check the records and see if there's a squad in

cold storage they can get to use and don't be smart and say bay 13 said Jake. Tom left with droopy ears and left

bay 5 through the side door and went to the office to check the records. Nick asked whats in bay 13? A squad

Jake said with a sigh.

Judy say's whats so special about this squad that we can't use it until we can get a new one? Jake said your not

getting a new one Chance and I are going to have to pull double shift's and rebuild your old squad. Nick, Judy

and Jake leave bay 5 and enter the main shop.

Chance pops hes head out office and yells found one but it wont be here until Monday Jake! OK Chance! Jake

yells back. Jake thinks (I must be nuts) just when Chance was going back in to the office Jake yells grab The

key! what key!? Chance yells back. THE KEY! Jake yells back. They hear the door slam and then they hear

Chance running towards while they turn to walk towards Bay 13 then with a set of keys and hes all wide eyes

and says you never ask for the key unless its the Chef asking? he said to Jake.

I must be crazy today must be a form of yowlers Jake said. Night howlers you mean said Judy. you will know

what I mean soon, You guy's wanted to see bay bay 13 right? said Jake. Nick and Judy both said yeah. all four of

them continue walking towards bay 13. So Tom what did you find in the records? said Jake. A 88 Moawpaw Said

chance. ( it looked like a mix between a 88 Chevrolet Caprice and a 88 dodge Ramcharger.) Jake cocked his

head to Chance and said where did the hell did you find that? I thought they where all long gone by now?

There's 3 of them in storage block D squad's 30, 41, and 92 Chance said. You could see Jake crack a sly grin and

smile and said Nice. To nick and Judy this sounded like a good thing but weren't sure? they finally arrive to bay

13 the light over head was flickering. Jake punched the frame to bay 13 and the light stopped flickering. Chance

hands him the keys Jake opens the side door and tells Judy and Nick to stay out here and Chance open the main

door to bay 13. Judy and Nick wait outside while Chance enters the side door with Jake of the dark bay of Bay

13\. a few moment latter while Nick and Judy waited outside bay 13 with arms crossed and Judy tapping her foot

paw, the main door starts to opens screeches in the need of oil and then stops. they hear Chance from the inside

the dark bay of bay 13 say shit not again! they hear him move around in the bay and then heard a Loud wham

agent the large bay door of bay 13. This made Nick and Judy jump, but Judy jumped as high as Nicks height

and came back landing in Nicks arms. The door screeches back to life and opens the rest of the way open.

Chance walks out with a very large sledgehammer compared to his size carrying it off of his right shoulder.

Chance sees Judy and Nick and says sorry about that that old bay door is stubborn at times, as Nick was putting

Judy down from his arms and both said its ok. Then Chance says to Judy and Nick not very many mammals

know whats in bay 13 a lot of them think its a bad work bay and we just use it for storage. Then Chance yells in

to the dark bay of bay 13 and say ok now light her up! while he put the sledgehammer down with a quiet thud..

They hear a sound of a vehicle trying to start but its cranking slowly but then a very loud bang and then

silence... Jake yells from inside the bay to Chance she don't want to wake up she sat to long! Chance yells back

try again Jake! Judy hears Jake from inside the bay with her big ears saying come on baby wake up rise and

shine and its time to ride.

Nick, Judy, and Chance hear the sound of a tired engine slowly cranking and then they hear this loud bang and

then a loud roar from inside bay 13 the sound turns into a deep low rumble. Judy and Nick sees a set of head

lights turn on and then looks at Chance and she see's him smiling almost from ear to ear. Judy looks at Nick he's

just standing with his jaw wide open and he can feel the sound in his chest. Judy can also feel it but she had to

cover her ears from the loud echos of the engine coming from inside bay 13. Chance looks at Judy and Nick and

says looks like she woke up. Tom yells into bay 13 over the engine and says Ok that's enough sitting in there

bring her out and let her lungs open up form being inside the bay.

Judy, Nick, and Chance stand to the side and this old but loud black and white Squad slowly rolls out of the bay.

Chance yells over the engine to Judy and Nick and says this is squad 099 shes a a 71 Fire Cat JI (Jungle

interceptor) (the car looks like a mix between a 1971 ford mustang fast back and a 71 Chevy Suburban) Shes

one of the last running Big I's in the force. Nicks and Judys eyes where really big and wide while looking at the

Squad. Jake pops open the front doors so they can get a good look at the inside. it had 2 stand up gun racks in

the front between the bucket seats and a Cage separating the font and back seats. Judy notice it was a stick

shift with 4wd just like her dads truck and she told Jake and Chance this to them while they where listening to

the engine.

Chance and Jake looked at each other and then to Judy and said really? Nick piped up and said Your not the only

one who know how officer Hopps. Jake and Tom both looked at each other and smirked. Jake told Judy and Nick

if you guys want to see Squad 99 again on your free time Just ask Chance and I when we are here and not really

busy. Well Chance said we have taken enough of your time today, we got to put her back to bed and you guys

have reports to finish. Jake said now don't be blabbing that this gem is here in bay 13 or we mite get swamped

with other officers who want to look at here will we are working.

Judy and nick understood and left to go finish there reports and they could hear Squad 99 loud rumbling still

when they reached the shops office door to go through another door that lead to a hall way with doors went

down the hall way to a set of stairs that led to a hall way tunnel with lead to the department and head back to

there office in the percent. After Chance and Jake put squad 99 away in bay 13 and locked it up. Chance turned

to Jake and said Is there a main reason why you showed them Squad 099 Aka 999? I got a strange feeling from

those two Jake said and I saw in there faces and eyes, after they saw her? confirmed it. Chance said you know

that Squad bad luck who ever drives her and gets hurt on the job, three cops whined up in wheel chairs and left

the department and 0ne died. But Jake we have driven her from time to time and we haven't had any bad luck?

I think she likes us and I think she mite even like them?

author note: I borrowed the 2 characters Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong From a old tv show called Swat kats for this story I do not own the rights.


	3. chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Zootopia or to the character I created in this chapter.

Authors note: I think I'm getting a hang of writing this story I'm writing please leave a comment on this short chapter Wrote. There is cursing in chapter.

Back to the present

Judy and Nick are Running from the diner toward precinct one. Time got away form them will eating breakfast so

they ran out of time to pick up there Loaner Squad before there shift started. They where able to clocked in and

able to make into the bullpen before Chief Bogo came into the bullpen To share some information with the before

doing roll call and hand out assignments. Chief Bogo says Since last week there is a slight increase in street

racing activity report it in and don't continue to intercept without back up. then he goes through roll call, goes

through calling out officers and hands them there assignments and then says Officers Hopps and Wilde my

office in ten minuets. Judy and Nick seemed a little shocked and it seemed the bullpen fell quiet while the other

officers where leaving. Judy spoke up and said to Chief did we do some thing wrong is this be cause of...

Chief Bogo cut her off and said I will tell you in my office in ten minutes now Officers _Dismissed_!

Then Bogo left the bullpen. Judy and Nick leave the bullpen and go strait to Clawhowers desk in the main lobby

before going to Chef Bogo office. Ben!? Judy says. do you know why the chief wants us? I think it has to do with

that green truck out back? Ben answers. Judy and nick both look at each other with confused looks.

Nick shrugs his shoulders and says well better find out what this is about then? Judy and nick head up to the

chiefs office. Nick knocked on the door. Chef Bogo says COME IN with a stern voice. The door nob turns and the

door opens and enters Judy and Nick. Ah I have been expecting you Officer's Chef Bogo said in a some what

pleasant voice. Please come sit down said the chef in the same tone. Judy and nick looked at each other with a

look that said uh oh we must really be in trouble. They both turned and looked back at chef Bogo and then Judy

and Nick sat down in the chairs in front of the chiefs desk. Judy spoke and said are we in trouble Chief Bogo sir?

He notice a hint of fear in her voice when she spoke. He then decided to speak in his normal gruff voice. No

nether one of you are in trouble said Bogo. Now nick spoke up and asked the question for both of them. Why

are we here then? Bogo replys The reason you are here is that you have been requested from a special

department from with in the ZPD. Then chief Bogos desk Phone rang. He picked it up and said chief

Bogo here. A voice from the phone said Colonel Bearpaw Is here chief. Bogo says to the voice Send him in with a

rased eye brow. There was a knock on the door and the cheif said come in. The door opened and judy and Nick

saw A large Grizzly bear with brown eyes, dark brown fur with grey wearing a Some what older style ZPD

uniform enters the room and shuts the door behind him self. Chef Bogo gets up from his desk and walks over To

the grizzly bear and shakes his paw and says Colonel Bearpaw Its nice to see you again This is Lieutenant Judy

Hopps and Corporal Nick Wilde the officers you requested as he gestured with his hoof toward Judy and Nick.

I was surprised to hear you where coming to get them your self? Also I thought you had retired?

The bear spoke Its nice to see you again too Chief or should I say Boat-anker there's no need to be formal with

this meeting old friend. then Answers no not yet I'm still looking for the right mammal to recommend to take

my place In my department. Bogo chuckled a little when the bear called him Boat-anker. Ok Leadpaw Bogo said

back to Colonel Bearpaw. Judy and Nick both raised an eye brow while looking at the to mammals when they

called each other by those names. Chief Bogo and Colonel Bearpaw saw Judy and Nicks expression's and saw

that they had questions that they saw were forming in there heads. Judy spoke and asked Colonel Bearpaw.

Colonel said Please call me Leadpaw.

OK Judy said Leadpaw is that that your first name? Leadpaw spoke it is not Wade Is my First name My nick is

Leadpaw from the chief's and I's Road demon days And your Chef nick name back then was Boat-Anker be

Because he carried around a small boat anchor in the squad that we used on high speed pursuits so we could

make sharp turns. The new squads you guys use today are junk compared to the power and durability of the

ones in the old days. Speaking about the Road Demon days I hear T-bone and Razor are your head

mechanics for your maintenance and impound department here at Precinct One Boat-anker? how are they? They

are still the best at what they do, but still like to rock the boat from time to time, it sounds like they are going to

be rebuilding these to officers wrecked squad Bogo said. Judy and nick both knew who they where talking about.

They where talking about Chance and Jake. Leadpaw Breathed in sharply and his face be came very serous and

said, from my information in my department things are going to heat up very quickly and the chain of command

through the other departments that my department works under was taking too long and this is why must ask

you directly we need to reactivate the RDIS chief before we have another or similar incident to the prong-cheet

Case. Judy and Nick look at there chief again with a look that looks like there heads mite explode from all of the

questions they have forming in there heads. Chef bogo walks back to his desk and sits down in his chair puts his

elbows on the top of his desk and rubs his temples with his hoofs and then says _when?_

in a cracked voice that sounded a little scared. Judy and nick are still in the room and are utterly lost from the

conversation between Colonel Bearpaw (Leadpaw) and there Chief but also concern for there Chief because they

never have seen him like this. Leadpaw said they popped back up on my department radar about a month ago.

Judy and Nick are flabbergasted on whats going on and they both yelled at the same time as in one voice What

the Fucking hell is going on chief?

Bogo snapped up and looked at them he had never heard them swear before they always seem to say some

thing with the words sweet cheese and crackers, this took him by surprise to hear this come from his two

officers.

Judy and Nick spoke in unison like they where sharing the same mind and said in a loud but stern but not

yelling Manner of one voice saying, What the hell is the department is Colonel Bearpaw from? Why is he

requesting us? What the hell is the RDIS? and what the fuck is going on to consider being reactivated?

Chef bogo responds I will answer your questions but first we all need to take a walk.

But then Bogo pressed a button first on his desk phone and said hold my calls and clear my schedule until I

return to my office. A voice from the phone said when will you be returning chief? I don't know but Contact all

of the departments Commanders that Colonel Bearpaw's Department works underneath with and tell them I

want to speak with them. Call me on mypersonal phone when you have. Follow me please Chief Bogo said as he

got up from his chair and walked to the door, opened it and walked through.

Authors note: What do you thinks going to happen?


End file.
